


Part Of Your World

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Merman!Gabriel, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Virgin!Castiel, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, handjobs, mermaid fanfiction, merman!Castiel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Inexperienced Cas with Reader who is only used to solo sex? AND @mrsamericawinters said: Hay I love you blog and I was wondering if you could do a fic like your merman Dean one but instead with Cas please I would love that thanks :) - Merman Castiel has abandoned his pod, looking for something else in the world. He befriends a girl and her brothers at a beachside town, and slowly discovers his human urges.</p><p>Fluffy romance with smut. Slight angst. Title is an homage to my daughter’s favourite movie: The Little Mermaid. Although Finding Dory is slowly replacing it. Disclaimer: No sharks were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Also, this is awful and I apologise XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Your World

 

‘You’re brooding again.’

Gabriel’s voice made Castiel turn, a scowl creasing his features as he regarded his older brother. His fingers twisted at his sides, and he crossed his arms over his bare chest forcefully as Gabe chuckled and sat himself down on the rock next to his sibling.

‘Seriously. You need to chill out.’

‘Don’t tell me to chill out, Gabriel,’ Castiel growled. His mood was darkening by the second and Gabriel raised his hands, flicking at the water with his tail as his eyes moved to the horizon, the sun lighting everything in red as it set. ‘He was out of order, and you know it.’

Gabriel made a noise, leaning back on his hands as the sea water dried off of his skin. His medium length locks dripped down onto the solid surface, and he closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air. Cas watched him, his own tail twitching where it dangled into the water.

‘Michael is a douche. We know that. He’s always gotta be right.’ Honey coloured eyes landed on the youngest of the Novak males, and Gabriel shrugged. ‘You’re the master of your own destiny here, Cas. You don’t have to do as he says.’

Castiel grunted, letting his hands fall into his scaled lap. He picked at a cut on his left flank, one he’d gotten when he’d left the pod in anger. His eyes drifted to Gabriel, who relaxed in the dying light, golden tail catching the last of the sun’s rays.

The Novak pod was the largest in the East Pacific. There were at least three hundred, and Michael was the head of the group. It had once been their father, but when he’d succumbed to old age, it was left to Michael to lead, as the eldest of the four brothers. Things had been difficult since the incident with Lucifer, and the tension had done nothing but grow thicker.

‘You wanna follow Luce’s example?’ Gabriel asked, not looking over at his youngest sibling, who looked away anyway. ‘I mean, he wanted different things. Didn’t want to be part of the pod. And look what happened to him.’ Castiel’s brow creased as he remembered. Even though it had been two years since the incident, and thousands of miles away, he remembered watching, clear as day, when Lucifer fell and never got up again.

Michael blamed him. He knew that. Cas had encouraged his older brother, almost entranced by his bravery as he’d headed off into a brand new world on land. And then...then he’d gotten sick. Castiel never knew the details, but he’d had it hammered into him that if he hadn’t encouraged his brother, he wouldn’t have gone. Despite Gabriel insisting that Lucifer was going to do what he wanted either way, Castiel still felt a heavy burden of guilt on his shoulders.

‘I don’t feel like the answer is there for me,’ Cas started, prompting Gabriel to sit up. ‘Michael keeps telling me I just need to settle down and find a mate, but there’s...none of the females interest me. I don’t feel the spark that you’re supposed to feel when you meet... _ her _ , you know?’

Gabriel grinned. ‘Sure you’re not looking at the wrong gender there? I mean, you can chase the other end of the tail, you know.’

Castiel gave him a withering glare, before launching himself from the rock and into the water, swimming lazily to the tune of his brother’s laughter above the surface. Less than a minute later, Gabriel was beside him once more, swimming on his back as Castiel ignored him.

‘I’m only playing.’

‘Leave me alone, Gabriel.’

‘Nope.’ The grin that accompanied the word only served to aggravate Castiel more, and he pushed onwards, outswimming the other merman. His bright blue tail created a tiny current behind him as he swam, not stopping until the pod came into view. Only then did he slow, and Gabriel caught up as he stopped entirely.

‘I’m not gonna stop you. Hell, Michael can’t stop you. He might banish you.’ The golden tailed merman grinned. ‘But if you think there’s a chance you’ll be happier without the pod...then you gotta take it, little bro. I mean, what’s the sense in wasting away down here if you’re miserable.’ He smiled. ‘Besides, you’re making us all miserable too.’

‘Thank you, once again, for your valuable input.’ Castiel groaned, waving Gabriel off as his brother laughed loudly. ‘Go and find your mate. I’m sure she’s waiting for you somewhere.’

Gabriel gave him a mock salute. ‘Sure thing, Cassie. I love gettin’ me some tail.’ He started to swim away, leaving Castiel to his own devices. ‘Think it over. Sometimes it ain’t better where it’s wetter!’ Cas rolled his eyes at the comment, his eyes roaming over the expanse of sea floor where his people lived.

Merfolk were a nomadic race by nature, but there were places they frequented. This was one of them - the summer grounds, just north of San Diego. The water was always warm, the currents were good and there was enough space for the entire pod. And yet, around the people he’d been with his whole life, where he was supposed to belong, he felt nothing but out of place.

‘Castiel.’

A small voice caught his attention and he turned, seeing one of the young females approaching him, her red tail fanning out behind her as she swam closer, a little shyly. He mustered a smile, trying to at least appear friendly.

‘Hannah. How are you?’

‘Michael wanted me to find you. He was…’

‘Angry, I know.’ Castiel shook his head as Hannah frowned at him, reaching up to push her unruly brown hair out of her face. It floated behind her in the water, and he wished so very much he could find some sort of feeling towards her. She was one of the first Michael had tried to encourage him towards, but try as he might, he couldn’t dig up any attraction to a single one of the females in his pod.

‘Worried.’ Hannah blurted out, gesturing to the pod. ‘He thought you might have left.’

Castiel gave a tight smile. ‘Just needed some fresh air.’

‘You went...to the surface. Cas...Michael doesn’t like that.’

He gave a heavy sigh, too tired to deal with the reprimand, and flicked his tail, moving through the water without a thought to the young mermaid behind him. She’d swim off and tell Michael, no doubt about that, but Cas couldn’t bring himself to care. Other pods didn’t have the restriction, weren’t told to stay away from the surface. Hell, some of them  _ lived _ up there. But ever since Lucifer... Michael was a tight ass, and wouldn’t let any of them live their lives how they wanted.

As Cas swam on, his first intention to hide from his big brother, his mind wandered. Lucifer had wanted more, and he’d done what he wanted. Maybe he’d made a mistake, but it had been his mistake and he’d owned it. And all Castiel had ever done, was what his brother told him to do. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became, and he kept swimming, passing through the pod, ignoring Gabe’s shouts as he continued on the other side. Eventually, the ocean grew quiet and Cas slowed, looking up to the surface and seeing the moon glistening on the other side.

Moving upwards, he breached the water, sucking in a lungful of cold night air. The transition from breathing water to breathing air was always odd - having four lungs would do that to you - and it took him a second to adjust as he looked around. In the distance, a small seaside town’s bright lights twinkled at him, and he smiled, making his decision.

Screw Michael.

Screw the ocean.

He was going to find his own path.

*****

Getting a grip on having legs definitely wasn’t the first problem Castiel faced when he made his decision.

Clothes. Clothes were the single most annoying thing he’d been confronted with, and the first night he spent out of the water, he’d resorted to stealing from a charity clothes bin, and sneaking around the town like a homeless person. It hadn’t taken long for him to start rethinking his idea of leaving the pod, but the thought of Michael being a self-righteous sonuvabitch made Cas stubborn, and intent on seeing his plan through.

After clothes, and legs, he’d started to wonder what he was going to do for a roof over his head. He was fine with sleeping on the beach, but the second night he’d tried that, a police officer had moved him along. Eventually, he’d balled up his clothes and hidden them, before sinking himself into a flooded cave for the night, hoping that none of his brethren turned up to find him.

On the third day, he’d realised that he needed to actually integrate - he wasn’t stupid and he knew how the human world worked. He needed money, and a place to live.

It was then that he stumbled (quite literally), upon the true nature of humanity. After loitering around a cafe all day, pondering how he could possibly get something to eat, he’d been collared by the owner. The six foot plus hulk of a man, whom he would later know as Sam, had towered over him and for a moment, Cas had definitely considered bolting. Then something wonderful happened.

‘Hey, buddy. Seen you around town a couple days. You homeless or something?’

Castiel blinked, taken back by the kindness in the giant’s voice. Sam had smiled, and practically dragged him into the cafe.

‘Yo, Dean. Rustle up some pie and a coffee for this guy.’ Another tall man had poked his head out from the kitchen, grinning widely.

‘No worries, baby brother!’

And that was how Castiel found himself sat in a diner, trying to find a way to thank both men for their kindness. Sam had spluttered and waved him off, saying it was just paying it forward. He didn’t like seeing anyone go hungry, and Dean seemed anxious for someone to tell him his apple pie was good, as he’d been working on the recipe all summer. Cas had spent most of the day there, actually smiling and laughing with the two men.

As the sun started to set on his third day in the human world, the bell over the cafe door jingled and Sam looked up, smiling widely as a woman walked in and promptly poked her tongue out at him.

‘Hey, Y/N,’ he greeted, as the woman sauntered through the cafe and behind the counter, dropping her shopping bags to the floor. She pulled off her sunglasses and looked directly at Castiel, who stared right back, an unfamiliar warmth running through his veins. His heart thundered as Y/N kept watching him, finally dragging her eyes away to glance at Sam.

‘You picking up strays again?’

Sam chuckled. ‘This is Castiel. He’s new in town, fallen on hard times. Thought we could offer him some help. We need a hand around the cafe. And the bookstore.’

Y/N watched Sam with interest, before looking back to Castiel, almost assessing him. He remained still, and when a smile cracked her face, he sagged in relief. ‘He looks good enough for the job. You cool with cash in hand?’

He had no idea what that meant, but he pressed a smile onto his face anyway. ‘Of course.’

Her smile widened and Castiel’s heart expanded approximately three thousand times with the force of how beautiful she was, and how completely fucked he was. ‘That’s great. It’s not much, but you can crash with the boys. Since Ash ran off and got himself married, they’ve got a box room with no one living in it. Might need airing out though.’

Dean popped out from the kitchen, slipping his arm around Y/N shoulder’s and Castiel’s heart shrank and dropped into his stomach.

‘She’s always got the best ideas. You can definitely crash with us, Cas.’ He pressed a kiss to Y/N’s temple and she automatically pushed him off, making a face that lit up Castiel’s chest with hope again. ‘She doesn’t like sharing with her brothers. She likes her “space”.’ Dean mocked, receiving a punch in return.

Sam shook his head and stood up. ‘We’d better close up for the day.’ He motioned to Cas. ‘Come on, I’ll show you the ropes.’

*****

Castiel had always hated routine in the pod, but here, it felt almost liberating. Every morning, he got up, and headed to the cafe, helping Dean or Sam, sometimes both, with the morning rush. He stopped for lunch, usually a peanut butter and jelly sandwich - quite possibly his favourite human food - and then he headed off for his favourite part of the day. His afternoons were spent in the book store with Y/N, helping her clean, organise and serve customers, and he cherished every single moment with her. Watching her smile and laugh, chat about subjects that were close to her heart, even to see her lose her temper with the computer when it decided to freeze; Cas could honestly say he’d fallen further in love with Y/N than he’d ever thought possible.

Except he couldn’t do anything about it. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he wasn’t even human? That he’d spent the majority of his life underwater, and had a bright blue scaley tail? It was hard enough to cover for his evening swims - he knew that avoiding the ocean altogether would kill him, so he went for “jogs”, which mostly included a quick swim around the bay. More than once he’d had to blow Sam off on his offer for company, and keeping that behaviour up was only going to draw more attention.

For two months, he went about his day, earning enough money to contribute to his keep, and even managing to buy himself some clothes that weren’t obtained from a dumpster. Getting used to human needs was...confusing to say the least, but after so long, he thought he had it down.

But it wasn’t going to last.

He knew that they would catch him out, especially when one day, towards the tail end of summer, Y/N suggested a day at the beach. Ruby, one of Y/N’s college friends, offered to mind the cafe - it was a Monday out of tourist season, so not busy. And the bookstore could shut for one day without issue.

She’d smiled at him, and practically begged him to come, and he’d relented, resolving to stay away from the water. Just a small amount of water would give him away, and Castiel desperately didn’t want to give up what he’d built here.

Monday morning rolled around and Sam dragged him out of bed, lending him a pair of swim shorts. Castiel had looked at them, concerned about their ideas for the day, but the Winchester brothers weren’t guys to argue with. Before long, he found himself in the shorts and one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts, strolling down to the beach front, smiling and laughing and trying to cover up his complete and utter fear of what was coming.

Y/N was waiting at the beach front, leaning on a railing. She had on a one piece bathing suit, with a sarong around her waist, and Cas had to stop to catch his breath. Dean noticed his behaviour and rolled his eyes.

‘Dude, why don’t you just ask her out?’

Castiel blinked, and Sam chuckled. ‘You have been making moon eyes for a long time, man. I mean, I know she’s our sister but...it’s getting a bit ridiculous now.’

‘I - I don’t know what you mean.’ Castiel stuttered and then sighed heavily. ‘I do not wish to impose upon her further. You have all been so kind to me -’

Dean cut him off, slapping him on the back. ‘Come on, Cas. You’re practically a Winchester already.’ He smiled, jerking his head towards his sister. ‘Now, let’s get to enjoying our day. I need to work on my tan.’

Cas waited for a second before catching up, just as Y/N noticed them and waved. He pushed down the foreboding feeling in his belly, and smiled at her, blushing furiously as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘I’m really glad you didn’t flake on me, Cas,’ she whispered. ‘And shorts look good on you.’

‘Thank you, Y/N,’ he muttered, bright red from her affectionate touch.

‘Come on. I wanna get out on that water.’ Y/N turned away from him, running down to the beach, where she’d laid out towels and her body board, grabbing it before heading out to the ocean. Dean was quick to follow, as Sam sat down on the sand, pulling a book from his bag. He looked up as Castiel stood next to him awkwardly.

‘You okay?’ He asked, and Cas nodded, looking down as Sam patted the free towel. ‘You can sit down. I get the feeling you don’t like the water so much, huh?’

Cas gave a tight smile, curling his legs underneath his body as he sat down. ‘I’ve had some bad experiences,’ he lied. ‘I much prefer the beach. Although, they seem to enjoy it.’ He gestured to Dean and Y/N, who was paddling out to sea. She waved back and both Sam and Cas returned the wave, watching as Dean pushed her off the body board and stole it.

‘You’d think they were three, not thirty and thirty eight,’ Sam chuckled, returning his attention to his book. Castiel smiled and nodded, continuing to watch the two siblings on the water. The beach was mostly deserted, being out of season; only a few locals hung around, and none of them bothered with the four beachgoers.

An hour passed, and Dean returned to the beach, leaving Y/N to paddle lazily on her body board. The eldest Winchester grabbed a towel and dried off, before laying down with only his shorts on, letting the sun bathe his body. Cas rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to Y/N. She was floating on the board, her back against the plastic and her legs dangling in the water, with one arm slung over her face, and he smiled at her relaxed posture.

‘Dude...is that shark?’

Cas’ ears pricked up, and Dean bolted upright at the words from a random teen on the beach. One was stood, pointing to horizon, and Cas’ eyes immediately followed his gesture, seeing the fin approaching Y/N at a rapid speed. It was a bull shark, and fear gripped Castiel’s stomach in a twist, just as Dean jumped to his feet.

‘Fuck, Sam, she’s so far out.’

‘I can get to her.’ Cas climbed up, not even taking a second to rethink his course of action. Before either brother could question him or stop him, he was running towards the edge of the water, throwing himself head first into it, feeling the change and feeling his shorts rip in two. He focused on his destination, looking up and seeing the bull shark too close to Y/N, who remained oblivious on the board, despite her brother’s yelling from the shoreline.

The shark opened it’s mouth, ready to attack, and Cas hit it at high speed. Y/N’s board toppled, and she fell into the water with a screech, going under the surface quickly. The shark reeled back, before turning and coming in for another strike.

Cas had never faced a shark before - he’d heard tales, and he’d seen them, but he’d never had to face one down. This fish was angry; bull sharks were the most easily provoked, and he could feel a thread of fear squeezing its way down his spine as he looked into the emotionless eyes of the predator coming for him. Y/N was splashing around, only making the shark more agitated as it came in for another try.

He pulled back a fist and punched it, square on the nose, before spinning in the water and bringing his heavy tail down on the creature’s head. It tried to bite him, catching the edge of his fin, and Castiel screamed in pain as blood seeped out into the water. The shark’s eyes blackened further, and Cas had to think quick as it circled and came in for another go. Y/N had pushed her way back up to the surface, but she wasn’t out of danger, her legs flicking back and forth as she tried to see what was going on.

The shark made another attempt to bite Cas’ tail, but he was ready, opting for the only thing he could think of - he poked the shark in the eye,  _ hard _ . The fish rolled onto it’s back to avoid him, and finally retreated, despite the blood in the water.

Y/N’s voice caught his attention, and Castiel could hear her brothers on the shoreline, yelling for both of them. With a resigned expression on his face, he pushed upwards, breaking through the surface to rest his arms on the body board as Y/N looked at him in surprise.

‘Cas! Are you okay?’ She seemed genuinely concerned. ‘You just faced down a shark!’

Castiel smiled, nodding. ‘I’m fine. It nicked my tail a little but -’ He realised his mistake as soon as Y/N’s jaw fell open.

‘Wait...what?’

Releasing the board, he swam around, and Y/N looked down through the shimmering surface of the water, seeing his long bright blue tail fanning out below him, red staining the water from his injury. He waited, expecting outrage and shock, but instead, he found only sympathy.

‘Jesus, he really got you, didn’t he?’ Y/N reached out, touching his shoulder. ‘We should get that looked at.’

‘You’re...you’re not bothered than I’m merfolk? That I have a tail?’

She paused, thinking about it. ‘In a few minutes, I’m probably going to freak out. But, I just nearly got eaten by a shark, and you’re kinda my hero right now, so let’s just ride the adrenaline, huh?’ She smiled. ‘We can talk about the tail thing later.’

‘Yes.’ Cas nodded, pushing her up onto the body board. ‘Later.’ Y/N looked at him, puzzled as he moved around and started to push her back to shore. Dean and Sam were already knee deep in the water and as Cas pushed Y/N back, they both looked relieved. 

‘Shit, Y/N! You see that? Cas just totally -’ Dean froze, seeing the truth of Castiel’s state as he swam up with their sister. ‘Castiel totally has a tail.’

Sam blinked, his mouth open in a gape, as he watched Cas push Y/N close enough to them that he could swim backwards away from the shore. ‘I do.’ The merman confirmed, feeling a little sick from the revelation. ‘I’m sorry about your shorts, Dean. I ripped them.’

Neither brother spoke as Y/N climbed from the board and waded back towards Cas. He held up a hand, not wanting to deal with her rejection.

‘I’m sorry I lied to you, Y/N. I really am.’

‘Cas, wait -’

‘I can’t stay here now. I’m sorry.’ He turned, blue fins flicking out into the water behind him as he dove under the water, ignoring Y/N’s cries for him to come back.

He kept swimming until he couldn’t hear anything but the current around him.

And he wished so badly that Michael hadn’t been right.

*****

You sat back in the diner, a towel around your shoulders, staring blindly at the cup of hot cocoa in your hands. The entire day had ended when Castiel had swum away and you still hadn’t gotten over the shock of seeing him in his true form.

When you were little, you remembered watching all the films about mermaids and being obsessed with them. You’d never dreamt you’d actually know one, let alone...well, your feelings for Cas weren’t entirely platonic. You’d almost known it the moment you laid eyes on him, all messy black hair and second hand clothes, bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. The way he’d slotted into your family, along with Sam and Dean, was amazing. They loved him like a brother and you...you just plain loved him.

It was obvious that he felt something for you too, but you’d had enough bad experiences with men, and you hadn’t wanted to rush him into anything, even if you’d spent two months moaning his name to the cool air of your bedroom, fingers buried between your legs as you imagined what his cock would taste like. You were a grown-ass woman, and Castiel was a seriously good looking man.

Or...merman, as it turned out.

‘I can’t believe I actually saw that.’ Dean muttered into his beer, shaking his head. ‘A goddamn tail. Like, bright blue, five foot long with fucking fins, man.’ His head kept shaking as you looked up at him. ‘Fucking fins. Shit.’

‘Do you think there’s more of them?’ Sam asked, the possibilities tickling his intellectual mind. ‘I mean, he’s gotta have come from somewhere. Maybe he’s the last one?’

You sighed ‘I think the only person who has those answers is Castiel, and he’s gone.’ Your fingers curled around your mug. ‘I’m...I just wish he’d stayed and talked to me.’

‘Maybe he’ll come back.’

Your eyes moved up to Dean and you shrugged. ‘I don’t know. He seemed freaked that we knew...that we saw -’

‘He did save your life.’ Sam pointed out, and you smiled.

‘Yeah, he did.’

‘You at least owe him a date.’ Dean grinned, and you scowled.

‘Shut up, Dean.’

The diner was winding down for the evening, and you left the boys to clear up with Ruby. Your first thought had been to go home, but your feet dragged you back down to the promenade, your gaze sweeping out over the beach, desperate to see some sign of Castiel anywhere.

God, what you would have given to lay in his arms, or wake up next to him. See what that messy dark hair looked like after you’d run your fingers through it a thousand times.

A knocking caught your attention, and you saw the little motorised dinghy tied to the small outcropped pier. The idea that snuck it’s way into your brain was all too eager to take over and you looked behind you, seeing clear skies. Pulling your jacket around your shoulders, you climbed down into the boat, checking the engine and starting it, unravelling the rope from the pier and looking out towards the horizon. The sun was going down, but there was still an hour or so of light left. Enough to have a quick look around the shore and see if you could find him.

The boat buzzed loudly as you headed out into deeper water, unshaken by your earlier encounter with the shark. Your eyes scanned the water around you, as the town got tinier and tinier, and your phone vibrated in your pocket. You pulled it out, seeing that you had no signal, but no caring. You wouldn’t be long.

You just had to find him.

It was forty five minutes later, and you were still going, the engine giving a slight spluttering sound. There was nothing but horizon all around you, and you stopped the boat, sighing heavily as you kept scanning the smooth surface of the water.

‘Castiel!’ You yelled loudly, receiving no reply and repeating the call again. Looking over the edge, the black water mocked you, and you shivered, feeling a little frightened. ‘Okay, this was a stupid idea,’ you muttered to yourself, reaching to turn the engine on again. As you bent towards the back of the little boat, a head popped out of the water, and you screamed, scrambling backwards.

‘Whoa, whoa, sorry sugarplum, I didn’t mean to scare you.’ The golden haired head spoke, moving around the boat as you eyed him fearfully. ‘Just heard you screaming my brother’s name, and wondered how you knew him.’

‘He’s…’ You paused, not sure how to classify him. ‘He’s my friend. Me and my brothers, we...we were hanging out at the beach, and there was a shark, and...Cas...Cas saved me but then he -’ Your shoulders sagged as the golden haired merman hoisted himself up onto the side of the boat, looking at you in concern. ‘We saw what he was and he ran...swam away.’

‘Shit,’ the merman cursed, shaking his head. ‘That’s not good. He won’t go home either. Michael wants his ass.’ He looked at you with a grin. ‘Figuratively speaking. In our natural forms, we don’t have asses.’

‘You’re weird.’ You pointed out, and the merman laughed.

‘No, I’m Gabriel. And you are?’

‘Y/N.’

‘Hi, Y/N. Now. We need to find my baby brother. He’s gotta be out here somewhere.’ Gabriel grinned, but you felt more than a little hopeless.

‘It’s a big ocean.’

‘Not to me.’ Gabriel dropped back down into the water. ‘And Castiel happens to be very predictable. Follow me!’

‘I think the boat is almost out of gas.’ You shouted, and Gabriel stopped, turning back to you. ‘I don’t know if I can even get back to shore.’

‘That wasn’t too smart,’ he pointed out, swimming back towards you. ‘Head back in. I’ll find Castiel, and bring him back to you.’

You frowned. ‘You’d bring him back to me? Why would you do that?’

Gabriel rolled his eyes. ‘Because he doesn’t want to be with the pod. Two months I’ve been wondering where he got to, and now I know where he was and why he was there. It’s clearly you, sweetheart. Castiel isn’t the type to take on a shark, if he didn’t have a damn good reason.’

*****

Castiel looked up at the formidable underwater rock formation, swallowing hard. He wasn’t sure what was more intimidating – the fact that he was seeking out a dangerous legend he’d never once thought was real, or that he was miles away from any help. His tail twitched, and he swam forward a few more metres, noticing the bright red coral scattered around the entrance to the cave.

‘Can I help you, laddie?’ A strong Scottish accent made him turn, and he blinked in surprise as the red headed female mermaid swam towards him, holding a basket made from what looked like kelp. She was covered in thick black cloth, aside from her strikingly red tail that flared out underneath her as she swam. ‘Don’t exactly get many visitors in this part of the big blue.’

The merman swallowed thickly, unsure of himself now he was faced with the reality of his predicament. ‘You are the sea witch.’

The mermaid laughed loudly, her red hair flowing out behind her. ‘Is that what they call me? I am a mere believer in natural magic, my dear. I’m just merfolk, like you.’

‘But you are podless.’ Castiel narrowed his eyes.

‘Aren’t you?’ She asked, raising a single eyebrow, and he moved away a little, avoiding eye contact. ‘Or are they your pod now?’ Her head jerked towards the surface, darker now with the night above. Cas swallowed, and the witch smiled widely. ‘My name is Rowena. And I can give you what you want, Castiel.’ She started to swim away, towards the mouth of the cave, pausing when he didn’t follow. ‘I don’t have all night, boy. You better come inside.’

He looked over his shoulder, before moving off through the water, following her into the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw fluorescent corals lighting the way, and the cave opened up into a wide open space. Rowena swam upwards, towards the roof of the cavern, and he kept on her tail, gasping as he breached the water’s surface into a secondary cavern.

‘Welcome to my humble abode.’ The redhead grinned, dragging herself from the water. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off, the long black cloak type material she was wearing just about enough to cover her modesty as her tail became legs. Standing, she walked away from the edge of the water as Castiel watched her, taking in the decorated cavern that was obviously her home. She had bits and pieces all over the place, and he shuddered as he spotted what was obviously a human skull on an altar at the far end of the cave.

He placed his hands on the ledge as Rowena dropped another towel to the floor, and he quickly climbed out, making sure to cover himself as he dried off, feeling the change happen fluidly. As he got to his feet, he wrapped the towel around his waist, ignoring the witch’s gleeful stare at his groin.

‘She’s a lucky girl, that’s for certain.’ Cas blushed at her statement, and Rowena cackled. ‘Oh, you sweet boy. You’ve not got a clue!’

‘You said you could help me,’ he ground out, changing the subject.

‘Ah yes. Must be difficult, never finding a mate in your pod. And being such a disappointment to big brother.’ Rowena moved around, picking up various objects. ‘But I can help. I can help you with your mate, the one you found on land.’

‘Is there a price?’

‘Oh heavens, no,’ she exclaimed, and Castiel knew in that second that she was getting  _ something _ out of this, even if he wasn’t sure what it was. She stopped, glancing over at him. ‘Not for you to pay, anyway.’

‘What can you do?’ he asked, stepping closer, keeping one hand on his towel to prevent it from slipped. Rowena smiled, and held up a stone. It looked ordinary, like a soft coral rock, and he cocked his head to one side in confusion. ‘It’s a rock.’

‘It’s a changing coral stone,’ she explained, holding it out to him. ‘All you have to do is swallow it. And you’ll be free to live a mortal life with your human mate.’ Castiel looked at the stone, taking it gingerly as Rowena’s eyes sparkled. He held it up close to inspect it, and it looked just like just any other rock. ‘Think about it.’ Rowena purred, walking around him. ‘No more sneaking out for swims to stay alive. No need to hide yourself from the woman you love. You could be a normal human, travel the world. All you have to do is swallow that tiny little stone. And you’re free.’

The words penetrated his head, and he thought of the years he’d spent underwater, trapped by his brother’s iron fisted rule, and the way he’d felt for the past two months, discovering his life on land. No more swimming…it was a hell of a thing to give up – he didn’t know how he’d feel without being able to just…go.

‘It’s a limited time deal.’ Rowena caught his attention from his thoughts and Castiel glanced up, blue eyes shining. The witch smiled, turning away. ‘Tick tock, darling.’

Taking a breath, Castiel thought of Y/N, her smiling face at the front of his mind, and he lifted the stone, laying it on his tongue before closing his mouth and swallowing it down. Rowena laughed as he instantly stumbled back, towel dropping to the floor as his body contorted and changed. Every single part of his body screamed with pain as he clutched his throat, feeling like the stone was lodged there, and he gasped for breath, falling backwards and slipping over the edge of the pool. He landed in the water with a splash, writhing in the cold liquid.

Rowena didn’t follow, but Castiel could still hear her laughing. When strong hands grabbed him and dragged him from the cave, he didn’t resist, feeling exhaustion cloud his mind, and somehow he knew that he was done for. He couldn’t get any air into his lungs, seeing as he only had a single pair now, and he let his eyes fall shut, surrendering to the inevitable blackness.

When a hard fist landed on his chest, he jerked upright, vomiting water onto his chest as his lungs expelled what he’d swallowed. ‘You goddamn idiot.’ Cas’ eyes opened slowly, stinging from the salt water as he looked up at Gabriel. They were on the rock he’d frequently sat on to watch the sun set, but this time, instead of his tail dangling into the water, his feet were bobbing on the gentle waves. He was also incredibly naked, and he sat up, attempting to cover himself with his hands as his brother shook his head.

‘What the hell were you thinking, Cas?’ Gabriel demanded, watching his younger brother. ‘She’s a witch! You know how lucky you are that I found you? Look what she’s done to you! She’s  _ changed _ you. You can’t  _ ever come home _ .’

Castiel looked down, wiggling his toes in the cold water, shivering wildly but smiling like an idiot. ‘You’re wrong. I can go home.’

‘What, to land?’ Gabriel asked. ‘To that girl? She’s not your family, Castiel.’ His tone was exasperated, but Cas brushed it off, looking out towards the horizon. ‘She was out here. Looking for you. I don’t know if she made it home.’

Concern flooded Castiel’s face as he looked at Gabe sharply. ‘She was out here?’

‘In a boat.’ His brother confirmed. ‘Girl seems to be a little crazy.’

Castiel smiled, looking more than a little unhinged as he did so. ‘She came looking for me. I knew it. She’s it, Gabriel. She’s the one. When I first saw her…I did this for her. So I could live a life with her.’ He stopped, settling his excitement as he considered the sadness he knew his brother must be feeling. ‘And because this way….this way you don’t have to feel the pain of losing me. I’m gonna be fine – I won’t end up like Lucifer.’

‘Michael might not see it that way. He was angry, Cas. Angrier than I’d ever seen him.’

‘Damn right I was angry.’ Michael's voice made both males turn, and the dark haired merman floated in the water a few metres away. He swam round, seeing Castiel’s human form, his feet in the water and his face fell. ‘Castiel…brother, what have you done?’

‘The sea witch did it. Rowena.’ Gabriel spat. ‘I just about got to him before he drowned.’

Michael’s mouth set into a thin line as he regarded his brother. ‘You should not have gone to her. She is not to be trusted, Castiel.’

‘I wanted this.’ The youngest brother replied, scowling as Michael swam closer. ‘I just…I need to get back to land. I should have waited for the change but she said…she said it was a limited time offer. I couldn’t risk losing it.’

‘Losing what?’ Michael spat. ‘Losing your true form – losing your family?! I held off on migration, I kept the pod here to look for you, and here I find you learned  _ nothing _ from watching Lucifer die!’ He shook his head. ‘We can fix this. You can come home, I’ll make the witch break her spell and you can –‘

‘No, Michael!’ Castiel growled, almost launching himself at the older brother, despite the fact that he might drown. ‘You can’t! I don’t want to go back, I found her, I found…’

‘Your what? Your mate?’ Michael scoffed, slamming one fist down onto the water’s surface. ‘They’re  _ human _ , Castiel. They don’t feel like we do. They don’t  _ love _ like we do.’

The sound of an engine had all three of them freezing in the water, instinct making Michael dive under the water. Gabriel followed suit, slipping under the waves, until he realised Castiel was left alone. In the distance, a light shone across the ocean, and a large white boat sailed into view. Three figures, two significantly taller than the third, stood out against the night sky, and Castiel smiled.

‘They don’t feel love like we do, but they do love, Michael.’ He knew his brother could hear him, just as he could hear the shouts of his name as the boat came close. ‘They came looking for me, even after they saw what I was. They came for me because they care about me. Maybe it’s not forever like it is with merfolk, but I’ll take what I can get.’

‘You’re a fool if you think this will end well, Castiel.’ Came the hissed reply, but Michael never resurfaced where he could see him. As the boat approached him, and Y/N waved frantically, happiness and relief evident on her face, Gabriel poked his head out from underneath the water.

‘He’s pissed.’ The golden hair merman said, raising an eyebrow. ‘And he’s gonna be pissed at me for coming back up here. The pod won’t stay, Cas, you know that right.’ The boat stopped as the Winchester’s turned the engine off, letting it float to the side of the rock.

‘Whoa, dude. More of you than I wanted to see.’ Dean joked, tossing a towel over the side of the boat. Castiel caught it, smiling at Gabriel.

‘I will be fine, brother.’ He said, covering himself as Y/N carefully climbed over the edge of the boat onto the rock, bending down to throw her arms around him. Gabriel smiled a little, nodding at her and she nodded back, squeezing him tightly. ‘I will miss you, though.’

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Everyone does. See you around, baby bro.’ He turned, throwing himself backwards into the water, his tail flicking up and splashing the boat, drenching Sam who groaned loudly at the golden haired merman’s little display.

‘Who was that?’ Sam asked, wiping water from his eyes as Dean chuckled.

‘My brother.’ Castiel explained, letting Y/N help him to his feet. He was wobbly, and felt weak, giving an apologetic smile as she helped him over to the boat. ‘I…I’m not merfolk any more. As you can see.’ Y/N looked down and then back up, smiling mischievously.

‘Gee, ya think?’ She cupped his face, eyes wet as she stared up at him. ‘How about we get you home, and you can explain everything there, okay?’ He nodded, enjoying the touch of her hand on his cheek. She pushed up onto tiptoes, pressing her lips to his gently, stealing away his first kiss. Castiel moaned into her mouth, protesting a little when she stopped, a blush coating her cheeks. ‘Sorry. But they’re here and that’s gonna get awkward.’

Cas looked up, seeing both Winchester brothers looking disgusted. He smirked, puling Y/N close. ‘Later then.’

She smiled. ‘Later.’

*****

Later had turned out to be nearing sunrise the following morning. It had taken longer than you thought to get back to shore, and Sam had had to run back to the apartment to get some clothes for Castiel, as smuggling him through town in nothing but a towel, despite the late hour, would probably cause some trouble.

Eventually, you found yourself opposite Cas in the Winchester’s living room, settled on the couch whilst the blue eyed man sat alone in an armchair. Sam had sprawled across the floor, using a pile of cushions to prop himself up, as Dean opted for the comfy office chair on the other side of the room.

‘So, I guess you want to hear everything?’ Castiel had started, and from there, he’d told you his whole life story. When the sun started to glisten on the windows, Dean had announced his retirement to bed, with Sam following close behind, leaving you and Cas alone.

‘Are you okay?’ You tentatively disrupted the silence, and Cas looked up, giving you a small smile. Your heart was beating loudly enough that you thought he might hear it, and as he stood up, you suddenly feared he was going to leave.

Instead, he sat himself down on the couch beside you, tugging at the thin swimshorts - another pair of Dean’s - as he got comfortable. ‘I’m sure I should be asking you that question.’ His fingers reached out, brushing over your bare shoulder. You hadn’t bothered to change out of the vest and shorts you’d been wearing earlier on, but it was still warm enough to be comfortable. ‘It is a lot of information, and strange information at that, to take in.’

You leant your head on the back of the couch, keeping your eyes on him. ‘I like to think I can handle the strange,’ you whispered seductively, batting your eyelashes. Castiel blinked, unsure what to do, before a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

‘You’re flirting with me.’

‘Castiel, I’ve been flirting with you for weeks,’ you laughed, reaching over to grab his t-shirt. ‘Maybe now isn’t the best of times to announce this but...I’ve got feelings that are a little more platonic than you’d think.’

He smiled, his large hand covering yours, pulling you in a little closer. ‘Y/N, I just gave up everything I am, to stay here with you. So to hear that, makes me very glad.’

Your lips were millimetres from his, but you had to ask. ‘Why did you do that, Cas? I’m nothing special.’

You could feel his breath on your lips as he answered. ‘Because I’m in love with you.’ He crashed into you, and you moaned deeply, clutching at his borrowed t-shirt as his tongue begged entrance into your mouth. There was no resistance from you and you felt his hands journey down your body, making you swoon with need. As he broke away, you whimpered, and he looked a little embarrassed. ‘Sorry.’

‘For what?’ You asked, a little breathy as you spoke.

‘I’ve...well, that was only the second time I’ve ever kissed someone. And both times were you. I’m...I’m afraid I’m not very good at it.’

You paused, unsure how to process that information. ‘Cas...are you a virgin?’

‘Well,’ he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Merfolk mate for life and, since I never found a mate.’

‘Are you telling me...you never had an orgasm?’ You watched and his blush deepened, to almost biblically cute proportions.

‘I’ve had...self-induced orgasms. I’m not an idiot, I know the mechanics, I’ve just never had -’

You raised an eyebrow. ‘Occasion?’

He nodded. ‘Exactly.’ His teeth gripped his bottom lip as he backed away a little. ‘Are you...does that put you off?’

You regarded him for a second, before pouncing and pushing him back into the cushions. ‘Oh hell no.’ You grinned, seizing his mouth again, pouring every ounce of desire for him into the kiss. Cas groaned, fingers curling in your top as you pressed your crotch down over his, feeling him harden underneath you. ‘Kinda makes it sexier. A little more romantic?’

‘Romantic?’ He asked, concern on his face.

‘Well, maybe not so much romantic,’ you giggled. ‘But I do get the pleasure of being the first woman to do this.’ You dragged one hand down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his shorts, before letting your fingers crawl underneath. Cas’ breathing hitched, his eyes growing darker as he kept them focused on you. The first touch of your fingers against his thick cock made him gasp and jerk underneath you, the reaction making you smile as you curled your hand around his length. ‘Tell me if you like that.’

‘Your hand is so warm…’ he whispered, his hips trembling as you slowly slid your hand along his steely flesh before pulling back up again, using your thumb to caress over the velvety head of his cock. ‘It’s never felt like this when I’ve done it.’

You bent your head, pressing a kiss to his lips as you kept pumping slowly, feeling his little gasps against your mouth. It wasn’t the position you were used to being in, holding all the control, but you couldn’t deny you liked it.

Cas’ head fell back, breaking the kiss and you took the opportunity to push his shirt up, revealing pale but toned stomach muscles, his barely-there snail trail dipped down where your hand disappeared under the fabric of his shorts. With a smirk, you moved down, dragging his shorts over his hips, letting his cock spring free. He looked down as you held him in the palm of your hand, your fingers barely closing around him.

‘That feels so good…’

The groan from Castiel only spurred you on and you stuck your tongue out, licking a thick stripe up his shaft, feeling him tense and shudder underneath you, a small expletive falling from his lips. Without stopping, you slid your mouth over his tip, taking him in as far as you could, using your tongue to tease him even further. He tasted a little like the ocean, which wasn’t surprising, and you held him down with your free hand as your other slowly pumped what you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

Being his first blow job, you were surprised when he didn’t come quickly. You could taste it, almost on the edge, but his control was impressive and you closed your eyes, savouring the taste of him on your tongue. Moving in a steady rhythm, listening to his little cries and choked breaths as you fucked him with your mouth, you smiled around him, enjoying what you were making him feel for the first time.

His hand moved, coming up to thread through your hair, not placing any pressure, but simply holding you. His thumb caressed your scalp as you increased your pace, wanting to make him feel good.

When he pulled on your hair slightly, you looked up, seeing blue eyes staring down at you adoringly. ‘Whilst this is….amazing, I would rather this ended in a different fashion.’

You released his cock with a wet plop, crawling up his body, pressing your nose to his. ‘Oh?’

‘I want to make love to you, Y/N.’ Something squeezed in your chest at his words, and you couldn’t even stop the sting of happy tears in your eyes. It was so damn romantic and cheesy and  _ nothing _ like you’d ever experienced before. You nodded, letting him take the lead as he peeled your clothes from your skin, stopping to kiss every inch of flesh he revealed. Neither of you spoke, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

Cas stood, looking down at you as he pushed his shorts off the rest of the way, and dropped his t-shirt into the pile of clothing on the floor. As he covered your body with his, kissing you, you blessed the day you’d decided to take birth control even though you hadn’t had a boyfriend in what felt like forever. Having anything between you and Castiel seemed like sacrilege after everything he’d gone through to be here with you.

‘You ready?’ You asked, reaching between your bodies to stroke him, eliciting a groan from his mouth as he nodded.

‘I believe I should be asking you that question,’ he muttered, lowering his mouth to yours as his hips pressed into your body. You guided him inside, whining loudly as he sank into your welcoming wet heat, stretching you out. ‘You are so wet and hot.’ Castiel pulled away to look down at you as he settled into your clenching walls, his eyes practically black, chest heaving. ‘I’ve never felt anything so amazing. You’re amazing.’ You smiled bashfully, before gasping as he pulled out and gave an experimental thrust back into your body. ‘That feels….fuck -’

The word was new for him; curse words weren’t normally a large part of his vocabulary. ‘You okay?’

He swallowed, dipping his head to press his forehead against yours. ‘I was hoping not to spoil this, but you feel so good...I don’t think I can hold back. You are so warm, Y/N.’

You nodded, tipping your head to capture his lips as he gave another thrust. ‘It’s okay.’

‘No, I do not wish to accept pleasure if I cannot give you even half what you have given me.’ He was panting with the exertion of holding back, and that in itself was so fucking arousing, you thought you might melt.

‘I can help.’ You whispered, trying not to clench around him. ‘Use the back of the couch. Prop yourself up.’ He did as asked, wincing with effort as he twitched inside you. ‘Now, use your fingers whilst you fuck me.’ Looking down, he used his thumb to spread your lips around his cock, grunting in time with your whimpers.

‘You look so beautiful, spread out around me like this.’ His thumb caught your clit and you cried out, the sensitive bundle of nerves sending a pulse of pleasure through your body. ‘This...this pleases you.’ Cas stated, smiling as he repeated the action, watching you writhe. He circled his thumb around your nub, massaging it gently, and you nodded, mouth opening and closing as he experimented with pressure and touch, his cock pulsing where he remained still. ‘Is that good?’ He asked, eager to please. You opened your mouth to answer, to tell him that it was  _ definitely _ doing the job, when he pressed down again and made a flicking motion with his thumb.

You were lost to the sensations as you came screaming, your pussy tightening around his cock, and Castiel’s hips jutted forward, unable to stop. He let his body’s natural reactions take over and thrust into you again and again, still teasing your clit as you spasmed underneath him, until his cock swelled and he came hard, the warmth of his come filling you and leaking out from where your bodies joined.

He panted in time with you and you reached up, grabbing his neck and pulling him down for a clumsy, sloppy kiss, which left you both smiling stupidly.

‘You know, my brothers aren’t going to be happy that we did it on their couch.’

Castiel looked down, frowning. ‘Are there more appropriate places?’ he asked, still buried inside you, and you giggled, making him jump. ‘That feels...interesting.’

‘I think the next round I should show you all the uses for a bed.’

His eyes lit up. ‘Can we do that now?’

‘Cas, you just…’ He thrust upwards, revealing that he was still hard inside you and you mewled a little as he taunted your over-sensitized flesh. ‘Okay. Bed it is.’


End file.
